Kon/Image Gallery
Kon Anime Images Profile Images Ep7Kon.png|Kon in his lion plushie body. KonProfileOpt1Ep320.png|Kon, the Kaizō Konpaku. KonProfileOption2Ep320.png|Kon. Ep50KarakuraKing.png|Kon as [[Karakura Superheroes#Kon - Karakura King|'Karakura King']]. Agent of the Shinigami arc Ep6IchigoDislikesKon.png|Kon is put in Ichigo's body for the first time. Ep6KonJumpsTeacher.png|Kon tests out Ichigo's body. Ep6KonFlirtsWithOrihime.png|Kon flirts with Orihime. Ep6KonFlirtsTatsuki.png|Kon about to kiss Tatsuki. Ep6KonCrowd.png|Kon's abilities. Ep6KonKicksIchigo.png|Kon kicks Ichigo. Ep6IchigoProtectsChildren.png|Ichigo protects the children from "Ichigo". Ep6IchigoConfrontsKon.png|Ichigo confronts Kon in his body. Ep6KonWatchesKids.png|Kon watches children playing video games. Ep7KonKicksHollow.png|Kon kicks a Hollow. Ep7IchigoSlicesHollow.png|Ichigo slices the Millipede-like Hollow. Ep7KonKnocksHollow.png|Kon stops the Hollow from landing on the children below. Ep7SoulCandy.png|Kon gets mixed up with Soul Candy. Ep7UraharaArrives.png|Kisuke Urahara arrives to reclaim his merchandise. Ep7KonPushedOut.png|Urahara pushed Kon out of Ichigo's body. Ep7KonPlush.png|Kon is given a plushy body. Ep8KonInRukiasPack.png|Kon appears from Rukia's backpack at the graveyard. Ep8ShinigamiNoticeHollow.png|The fight is interrupted by an order from Soul Society. Ep14LookingOn.png|Kon, Rukia, and Ichigo look on. Ep15IchigoKonDressedUp.png|Kon complains about Yuzu dressing him up. Ep15KonEnticesGirls.png|Ryō Kunieda and Michiru Ogawa encounter Kon. Ep15OrihimeHitsKon.png|Kon is hit by Orihime. Ep15KonMarieAntoinette.png|Kon is dressed up again this time by Uryū Ishida. Ichigo finds Kon Tied.png|Ichigo finds Kon tied up behind the toilet. Soul Society arc Ep50DonMeetsKon.png|Kon meets Don Kanonji. Ep50HollowLikesKon.png|A female Hollow takes a liking to Kon. Ep50KarakuraSuperheroes.png|Kon lifted by Yuzu at the end of the battle. Arrancar arc Ep111KonIsSaved.png|Kon is rescued by the other Mod-Souls. Hueco Mundo arc Miyuki_and_Shintarō.png|Kon as Shintarō Ep213UraharaGetsKon.png|Urahara retrieves Kon. Ep213UraharaKPose.png|Urahara shows Kon the "K'''" pose. Ep213KarakuraRaizer.png|Kōnso Cop Karakuraizer. Ep213RaizerBeam.png|Riser-beam. Ep214RaizerBeam1.png|Kon prepares to use the '''Raizer Beam ability, ensuring he isn't shocked. Ep214UraharaCatchesKon.png|Urahara catches Kon. Ep214SleepTime.png|Kon is put to sleep along with everyone else. The Bount arc (anime only) Ep64KonsAwfulAppearance.png|Kon's awful appearance. Ep66KonString.png|Kon uses the string. Ep72Shakkahō.png|Kon on Rukia's shoulder as she uses Kidō. Episode73HoBanAttack2.png|The group is attacked. Ep91UryuOthersAppear.png|Kon clings on to Rukia as she follows Uryū. Episode91GoingBack.png|Kon on Rukia's back as they prepare to go to Soul Society. Episode92KonBlamed.png|Kon is blamed for the trouble. Episode109IchigoStopsKon.png|Ichigo stops Kon from staying with Rukia. Kon from back.png|The Quincy cross design on the back of Kon's plushie head. The New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc (anime only) Kenryu restricts Ichigo's movements.png|Kenryū stops Ichigo, Rukia and Kon from proceeding further. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 231Kon_states.png|Kon states he hopes Rukia is okay. 231Ririn_kicks.png|Ririn kicks Kon in the face. 231Kon_cries.png|Kon cries on Rukia's pillow. 239Sado_stops.png|Sado restrains Kon. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Ep311RaizerPunch.png|Kon punches a Hollow. Ep311Capes.png|Kon notices everyone is wearing capes. Ep311EnergyDrain.png|Michel drains energy from the Humans as Kon watches. Ep311TridentAttack.png|Michel attacks Kon. Ep311MichelHollow.png|Michel in his Hollow form confronts Kon. Ep311KonFightsMichel.png|Kon throws Michel. Kon eyes a pretty girl.png|Kon spots Haruko Kon gets hit in the head with a soccerball.png|Kon gets hit in the head with a soccer ball. The Great Kon-sama Kick!.png|Kon kicks the Hollow away. Ken appears before Haruko.png|Ken appears before Haruko and Kon. Kon is stabbed by Haruko.png|Kon is stabbed by Haruko. Kon getting choked by Haruko.png|Kon getting choked by Haruko. Kon punching the Hollow out of Haruko's body.png|Kon punching the Hollow out of Haruko's body. Kon about to be eaten.png|Kon about to be eaten in pill form by the Hollow. Ep317IchigoKonsPill.png|Ichigo removes Kon's pill. Ep317KonSearches.png|Kon investigates. Ep317KonTripsOverNozomi.png|Kon trips over Nozomi. Ep317IchigoFindsNozomi.png|Ichigo discovers Nozomi in his bed. Ep318InabaArrivesReigai.png|Inaba arrives to retrieve Nozomi. Nozomi prepares to leave the Kurosaki Clinic.png|Kon finds Nozomi trying to leave. E318 Kon bound by Inaba.png|Kon is bound by Inaba's Kidō. Inaba prepares to kill Kon.png|Inaba prepares to kill Kon. Ep320KonQuestionsNozomi.png|Kon questions Nozomi. Ep320KonGrins.png|Kon grins broadly as Rukia and Ichigo leave. Ep320NozomiHitsKon.png|Nozomi smacks Kon with the flowerpot. Ep320KonChiliMouth.png|Kon screams after Nozomi puts chili in his mouth. Ep320KonBarbecue.png|Kon lands on the barbecue. Ep320KonFollowsNozomi.png|Kon pleads with Nozomi. Ep320KonYellsAtNozomi.png|Kon yells at Nozomi. Ep320RealRangikuArrives.png|The real Rangiku shows up. Ep320KonSpeedsAway.png|Kon rushes off. Ep320KonAttacksReigai.png|Kon attacks Rangiku's clone. Ep320KonOffersSkewer.png|Kon offers Nozomi as skewer from the barbecue Reigai Rangiku Arrives.png|A Reigai of Rangiku takes Nozomi. Rangiku Cuts Kon.png|A Reigai of Rangiku attacks Kon. Ichigo returns to Urahara Shop.png|Outside the Urahara Shop. Gotei 13 Barbeque.png|Kon at Nozomi's barbeque. Ep321KonTiedUp.png|Kon tied up. Kon Tries To Ignore Nozomi.png|Kon tries to ignore Nozomi. Beat Up Kon Talks With Nozomi.png|Kon talks with Nozomi. Nozomi Opens The Senkaimon.png|Nozomi opens the Senkaimon. Ichigo Protects Nozomi.png|Ichigo protects Nozomi from the Reigai. Ichigo wins a Reigai.jpg|A defeated Reigai. Urahara Gets The News.png|Monitoring Ichigo's progress. Uryu Chats With Kon.png|Uryū asks Kon about Nozomi. Nozomi Crushes Kon.png|Nozomi crushes Kon. Kon Tries To Cheer Nozomi Up.png|Kon tries to cheer up Nozomi. Kon reassures Nozomi that Ichigo will be alright.png|Kon reassures Nozomi. E330 Kon Sado Orihime talk.png|Kon asks Sado and Orihime to keep Nozomi company. E330 Kon Nozomi struggle to talk.png|Kon and Nozomi struggle to talk to one another. E330 Kon eats with Nozomi, Orihime.png|Kon pokes fun at Nozomi while eating. E330 Kon and Nozomi.png|Kon finds Nozomi after she is attacked by a Hollow. Ep323KonTiedToTree.png|Kon tied to tree by Nozomi. Ep333RukiaHitsKon.png|Rukia hits Kon. Ep334KonBound.png |Kon bound to a rock. Ep334KonShouts.png |Kon shouts at Inaba. Ep334EveryoneAttacks.png|Kon attacks Inaba with the others. Ep334PillPop.png|Inaba hurts Kon until his pill pops out of his mouth. Ep334Watching.png|Kon and Rukia watch. Kon pep talks Ichigo.png|Ichigo and Kon chat. IchigoAndKonRescuers.png|Ichigo and Kon going to save Nozomi. Kon is told he can come to save Nozomi.png|Kon asks to accompany Ichigo to Soul Society. Ichigo and Kon enter the Senkaimon.png|Ichigo and Kon enter the Senkaimon. Nozomi & Kon on good terms again after Nozomi manifested her Zanpakutō.jpg|Kon teasing Nozomi for being childish after Nozomi manifested her Zanpakutō. Ep338 Kon consider.png|Kon considers as Nozomi looks on. Ep341NozomiHugsKon.png|Nozomi hugs Kon before fading away. Ep. 337 - Urahara & Kon finding Yushima at the Nest of Maggots.png|Urahara & Kon finally encountering (a comatose) Ōko Yushima at the Nest of Maggots. Ep. 337 - Urahara & Kon going through the S.R.D.I's back entrance.png|Urahara & Kon entering the S.R.D.I. through the back entrance. DVD Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 32 Cover.jpg|Kon on the cover of Volume 32. Bleach Vol. 81 Cover.jpg|Kon, Nozomi Kujō, and Kisuke Urahara on the cover of Volume 81. Music Covers Bleach Beat Collection S1V4.png|Kon and Hanatarō on the cover of the fourth volume of the first Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach B Station S3V3.png|Kon, Hitsugaya, and Nel on the cover of the third volume of the third Bleach B Station session. Kon Manga Images Agent of the Shinigami arc 14Cover.png|Kon (in Ichigo's body) and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 14. 26Cover.png|Kon on the cover of Chapter 26. 48Cover.png|Kon in Ichigo's body, Ichigo, Uryū, and Urahara on the cover of Chapter 48. 51Cover.png|Kon and every other character in the series on the cover of Chapter 51. Soul Society arc 76Cover.png|Karin, Kon and Yuzu on the cover of Chapter 76. Hueco Mundo arc 307 4th poll 6-10.png|Kon announcing the results of a poll. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 516Kon's muscular form.png|Kon's new look. 518Mayuri attempts.png|Kon is used by Urahara to communicate with Ichigo while Mayuri Kurotsuchi studies him. 624Kon bursts.png|Kon bursts out of Ichigo's robes. Polls ACBTBFirst Popularity Poll.png|Kon and the other top 10 winners of the first popularity poll. 307Fourth Popularity Poll 6-10.png|Kon announces the bottom 5 winners of the fourth popularity poll. 392Sixth Popularity Poll 5-10.png|Kon announces the bottom 6 best bouts in the sixth popularity poll. Kon Video Clips KonKicks.gif|Kon uses his enhanced physical capabilities against Ichigo. RaizerBeam.gif|Kon uses Raizer Beam to destroy Zonzain. RaizerBeam214.gif|Kon uses Raizer Beam to defeat a large Arrancar inside the Hollow Fortress. Movie Images FTB Kon finds Rukia's note.jpg|Kon finds the note from Rukia. Category:Images